Sybil Styrjordottier (Earth-10812)
The rainstorm and the river are my brothers The heron and the otter are my friends And we are all connected to each other In a circle, in a hoop that never ends Storia Nascita e infanzia Sif nasce Sybil, terzogenita di Styrjor, fratello di re Freyr, e Gerd delle Valli, Jotun delle montagne che da sempre ha vissuto a Vanaheim, quindi da tutti considerata naturalizzata Vanir. Suo padre è un Vanir delle acque, presiede tutti i fiumi ed è uno degli alfieri più vicini al re. Sua madre, discendente di Geae, è una dea della fertilità, e in particolare presiede alla nascite. Sybil nei primi anni di vita comincia a conoscere i suoi poteri di dea della terra e della fertilità, che la portano in breve tempo ad essere considerata la Dea del Raccolto. Guerra Quando aveva circa dieci anni, il conflitto con Asgard torna a dirompere, e Vanaheim viene attaccata in forze. Rispetto a quello che succede in Earth-10888, il padre non riesce a portare a termine il sacrificio dei figli, che si salvano tutti. Sybil subisce il medesimo trauma della sua controparte 10888, e per molto tempo rimane da sola nella foresta insanguinata. Regredisce ad un'età infantile, ma viene trovata e portata a casa tutta intera. Per lungo tempo Sybil si rifiuterà di tornare nel luogo incriminato, ma il supporto della famiglia riuscirà a guarirla completamente. In particolare, molto le sarà di aiuto suo fratello Dreyrog, con il quale stringerà un legame molto forte. In famiglia i rapporti con il padre diventano comunque molto più freddi, visto quello che ha tentato di fare. Gelidi diventano quelli con la moglie, che lascerà la casa per tornare da sua madre. E poi andrà a Jotunheim, quando Thjazi verrà ucciso, e diventerà tutrice di Skadi, neo-regina. Gerd comunque torna a Vanaheim spesso, anche se al castello ci va solo quando il suo ex-marito non c'è. Che comunque ci tiene ai suoi figli. Ritorno di Freyr Dopo la fine della guerra, Freyr era andato in esilio ad Alfheim. Ad una certa torna, riprendendo il posto che gli spetta, in quanto re di Vanaheim. Purtroppo Odino non è felicissimo della cosa, ma in virtà della tregua che c'è, non può fare più di tanto. Quello che può fare è stabilire che se Freyr vuole tornare re, allora deve rinunciare al matrimonio che da secoli aveva stretto con Spielhvit, sua stessa sorella (come era costume tra i Vanir, fino a quel momento). Spielhvit non è molto d'accordo, ma i sostenitori di Freyr sono più forti e alla fine lei cede, rinunciando quindi al ruolo di moglie di Feyr e regina di Vanaheim. Non le andrà giù molto facilmente. Questa imposizione da parte di Odino colpisce di rimbalzo anche tutte le altre coppie di fratelli sposati: l'incesto non viene più tollerato e le coppie sono costrette a sciogliersi. Questo porta anche all'annullamento della promessa tra Sybil e Dreyrog, che si sarebbero dovuti sposare non appena la ragazza fosse stata dell'età giusta. A malincuore i due sono costretti a prendere atto della cosa: comunque continueranno a mantenere un rapporto molto stretto. E amorevole. Caduta di Asgard A causa di un pasticcio (chiamiamolo così, vedi Blood Brothers) di dimensioni epiche di Loki, Yggdrasil si spezza e Asgard cade in Oklahoma '(2024). Venuta a sapere del pasticcio, Sybil chiede il permesso (''circa, si presenta a corte ed esprime la propria decisione in merito, e chi si è visto si è visto) di scendere su Midgard per aiutare. Dreyrog la accompagna, che da sola non la vuole lasciare andare. Qui Sybil conosce Thor, appena diventato re e con già la voglia di andare in pensione. La ragazza di dà da fare per aiutare con l'Albero spezzato e intanto conosce meglio Thor. I due hanno un colpo di fulmine e un effetto shojo attorno quando interagiscono da far impressione. L'effetto shojo aumenta, e anche l'affezione che i due provano uno per l'altra. Conosce anche Loki, rinato ragazzino. Le dicono tutti di non fidarsi, ma quelle guance sono troppo tonde per non provare a conoscerlo. (è matta) Divoratori di Mondi Un presagio di Thor, poi confermato da Heimdall, preannuncia una grave minaccia per i Mondi. Mentre la '''Compagnia del Martello (Thor, Sybil, Dreyrog, Honeyshot l'Elfo Pistolero, e altri da vedere ma di sicuno senza merisu) sta lavorando per riportare Asgard al suo posto, viaggiando dal basso verso l'alto, dall'alto intanto arrivano i Divoratori di Mondi, che attaccano. La battaglia finale si tiene a Vanaheim, dove tra gli altri muore anche Styrjor, padre di Sybil e Dreyrog. Njord non la prenderà bene e darà un contributo fondamentale alla battaglia. La vittoria finale arriva però grazie a Loki, che ha abbandonato le sue spoglie da bambino e ora appare come adolescente. Porta dall'universo 10888 la All-Force che, combinata con quella di Thor, riesce a riportare Asgard al suo posto e a cacciare gli ultimi Divoratori. All-Mother Ripristinato l'Yggdrasil, la All-Force si stacca definitivamente da Thor: non possono infatti coesistere due All-Force, e per preservare il mondo da un paradosso, quella forza divina di ripartisce in tre e viene accolta da Frigga, Sybil e Idunn, che diventeranno quindi le nuove All-Mother, assumendo il comando di Asgard e dei Nove Mondi. Visto il nuovo ruolo che l'ha scelta, e visto quanto avevano cominciato a legare lei e Thor, i due decidono di sposarsi, e diventano la nuova coppia reale di Asgard. In futuro avranno una figlia, Thrud Thordottier (meno storta della sua controparte, per fortuna). Poteri e abilità Come tutte le divinità, Sybil possiede longevità, metabolismo, forza, resistenza e velocità superumana; i sensi sono estremamente fini, in particolare vista e udito. I suoi tessuti sono circa tre volte più densi di quelli di un essere umano Poteri *'Fitocinesi': Sybil è in grado di controllare gli esseri vegetali, influenzandone il ritmo di crescita con il suo potere o attingendo a quello della terra. Controlla le energie delle piante, aiutandole a fruttificare meglio. Non 'è in grado di far sbocciare dal nulla una pianta, ma da un seme può arrivare ad avere un albero adulto in brevissimo tempo, per quanto con il rischio che non dia frutti. *'Link terrigno: è in grado di legare temporaneamente la propria essenza con quella della terra di Vanaheim. I suoi poteri ne sono amplificati e può indirizzare le energie di una certa parte della terra su elementi specifici dell'ambiente. Non può sostenere il legame troppo a lungo o rischia di non riuscire più a reciderlo. Ne derivano i poteri di: **'Geomanzia': è in grado di vedere cosa accade intorno a lei (chiaroveggenza) a chilometri di distanza, percependo le vibrazioni del terreno. Concentrandosi molto può far emergere da un luogo memorie passate (funziona meglio se sono memorie molto potenti) o anticipare quello che potrebbe succedere (questa parte è quella che le riesce meno bene). **'Teletrasporto': concentrandosi molto, il link telepatico è abbastanza forte da diventare anche fisico, e Sybil si può spostare ovunque a Vanaheim, istantaneamente. *'Canto magico': l'utilizzo della magia da parte di Sybil è intuitivo più che didattico: riesce incantare oggetti o ambienti infondendo il proprio potere divino attraverso il canto. Utilizza questo metodo anche per curare e far crescere a sua discrezione le piante più ostinate. *'Resistenza': ha studiato approfonditamente con sua nonna Aurboda, e ha imparato a controllare parte dei poteri che le derivano dal sangue Jotun. In particolare, ha una resistenza fisica alla fatica e alle ferite molto superiore alla media. *'All-Force:' diventanto All-Mother, i suoi poteri arrivano al limite dello scibile. Acquisisce anche una forma di onniscienza. (sono comunque poteri tripartiti, quindi è comunque meno onnipotente di un Odino e basta.) Abilità *''' Combattimento': ha imparato le basi di autodifesa e uso di lame corte, grazie ai fratelli. Per conto suo, si è specializzata a combattere sulla media distanza, attraverso l'uso mirato di determinate piante (fruste di rovi, evocazione di piante carnivore, etc) *Empatia: riesce a leggere la parte più profonda delle persone. *Conoscenza totale di piante e fiori. *Altruismo. Debolezze *Ricamo: non è capace. Si punge. Viene tutto storto. Sa ricamare decentemente solo i sigilli magici. *Scoiattoli: è stata attaccata da un branco di scoiattoli da piccola, e ne è rimasta terrorizzata a lungo. *Impulsività: Aries. 'nuff said. *Dreyrog *La tondezza delle guance di Kiddo. *Thor e l'effetto shojo che insieme causano thor-sybil.jpg|Loki non approva la loro shojezza Attrezzatura '''Sacchetti di semi': Sybil si porta alcuni sacchetto riempiti di semi di varie piante, a seconda di vari scopi per cui possono servire. Sa sempre istintivamente un seme a che pianta appartiene, quindi li tiene pure ammucchiati tutti assieme, divisi giusto per macrocategorie. Ad esempio: *'Frutta e verdura': da coltivare quando trova un terreno adeguato. *'Grandi alberi': se servono barriere, ripari, per tenere insieme del terreno altrimenti sdrucciolevole. *'Piante da combattimento': per evocare piante spieciali e usarle come strumento di difesa/offesa, nel caso di attacchi nemici. Armi Sybil non apprezza particolarmente l'uso delle armi. Ha avuto addestramento in merito, ma non è la cosa che preferisce fare. *'Falcetto': incantato, non si rompe e non perde mai il filo. Lo usa principalmente per i lavori di mietitura, ma ci sa anche combattere, in caso di necessità. *'Rovi': per il combattimento a media-corta distanza, Sybil fa crescere dei semi di rovi, che poi plasma per creare delle fruste. Oltre ad avere le spine che fanno più male, Sybil può controllarne la flessibilità o l'indurimento della stesse, rendendole più ostiche di una frusta normale, *'Piante vampiro demoniache': sono una varietà abbastanza rara e estremamente pericolosa di pianta carnivora: raggiungono i tre metri di altezza e i dieci di raggio. Evocandole, Sybil può usarle contro i propri nemici, bloccandoli con i tentacoli arborei di cui sono dotate e prosciugandone l'energia vitale (che viene poi riversata nell'ambiente o assorbita da Sybil stessa, potenziandosi così ulteriormente a discapito dell'avversario). crescita repentina rende queste piante estremamente effimere, e appassiscono nel giro di un'ora al massimo dopo l'evocazione: Sybil non lascia in giro piante così pericolose Myrr Si tratta di uno dei fratelli di Thori, il terzo della cucciolata di mezzo lupi infernali e mezzo cani infernali che Kiddo si è trovato costretto a distribuire in giro. Il suo nome significa "palude", perché la prima volta che Sybil l'ha portato in giro il cucciolotto si è buttato tutto felice in uno stagno, riemergendone completamente coperto di alghe. Con il tempo, si scoprirà un buon cane da tartufo. Altro Reference Jaimie Alexander continua ad andare bene. Solo che dovrebbe essere molto bionda e con i capelli molto lunghi. jaimie-bionda.jpg|Jaimie Alexander, ma bionda sybil_hughes.jpg|E' molto bionda. E' bionda forte ref_sybil.jpg|Vendetta, dolce vendetta. Altri universi *In Earth-10888: È Sif, dea della guerra di Asgard. *In Earth-12108: È Sip, giovane dio della fertilità, scudiero e amante d Thor. *In Earth-88108: È Sybil, regina di Vanaheim, ed è sposata con suo fratello Dreyrog. Tra gli eredi, ci sarà sicuramente Modir. Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 1. *Team Magic. *Il suo animale totemico è il temmick, o gatto dorato asiatico. *Nella Classificazione Asgardiana è la''' Polpetta'. Non una, ''La. *Nella Classificazione Suprema appare come un'Imbecille. Quando riceverà la All-Force, il suo più profondo lato Infame sarà invece più che palese. *A Hogwarts sarebbe una Grifondoro. *A Westeros sarebbe una Tyrell. Growing strong *In Avatar sarebbe una Waterbender, ma di quelli che stanno nelle paludi e muovono le alghe. *Va in giro a piedi nudi. Sempre. Non fatele mettere le scarpe che soffre. *Le piacciono molto i fiori rossi, in particolare i gigli (che associa a Dreyrog). Ne porta sempre uno tra i capelli. *I primi tempi ad Asgard i è quasi fatta arrestare dalle guardie asgardiane perché si era messa a piantare dei girasoli fuori dalla finestra di Thor, senza permesso. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 2-7 *A Forza 4 Velocità 3-7 *T Resistenza 6 Proiez. energ. 5-7 *A Combattimento 3 *T teletrasporto *A valori come All-Mother Categoria:10812 Personaggi Categoria:10812 Asgardian